


Seeking Truth (And a Little Something Else)

by Intern_Seraph



Series: Seeking Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Teenage Feelings (TM), Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor and Angst (in the future lmao), Hilda and her pals are 16, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Very sporadic updates, heck, hopefully i'll finish this one ahah, it'll stick to the main storyline but also diverge at points, n is 18, nothing too explicit but remember teens tend to have dirty thoughts, some sexual humor, that's why those tags're there, yes people will swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_Seraph/pseuds/Intern_Seraph
Summary: All I wanted was to have a fun journey with Pokemon.I never asked to get roped into saving Unova or whatever.But.. well.. I guess fate works in mysterious ways.





	1. Keeping It Basic

**Author's Note:**

> \- WARNING: Long-ish author's note ahead! -  
> So I just recently finished Pokemon White. Again.  
> And this is getting written now  
> I have a far clearer plan in my head for Seeking Truth than I did for Stone Cold, so that's a good thing! I  
> I'm going to try and stick to a consistent update schedule of one chapter a week, but since the second chapter isn't quite finished yet, updates will be slow for now until I have more chapters ready ahead of time-updates will most likely be rather slow until after my AP test in mid-May, as then I'll only have my regular class finals to worry about <3  
> I promise that I'll try and keep up writing this unlike Stone Cold, which I cannot be more sorry for putting on hiatus. The problem is that I have no more muse for Undertale.... unlike Pokemon!  
> Since Gen V is by far my favorite gen, this fic will probably be seen through to the very end~!  
> For the format of the notes, expect the beginning ones to be miscellaneous life info and possible content/trigger warnings (if any) from me, and the bottom notes to be information on how I'm portraying the Pokemon world in this fic!  
> I'll have a tag for this fic on my Tumblr soon, which will contain any and all fanart of this fic that anyone makes <3  
> With that, I hope you all enjoy Seeking Truth! Bises <3

_ BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! _

“Ugh…”

My hand flails weakly as I attempt to turn off my alarm clock. Where the hell is that little asshole…? I finally feel the plastic under my palm and, with a grunt of victory, smack the snooze button. With that, I roll over and bury my face in my pillow. It’s too  _ early _ to get up…

“Hilda!”

“Mmrrrhhh…”

_ “Hilda!” _

“Noooo…”

_ “Hilda Touko White, get out of bed!” _

“Mooooom…”

The pillow is pulled out of my grip and my face hits the sheets. I whine, but don’t really…  _ move. _

“Hilda, I swear to Arceus above, if you don’t get up I will  _ drag you out of that bed.” _

__ “Five more minutes…”

Suddenly, the covers are gone. I shriek and curl up into a ball. “Mo-o-om!”

“Hilda, did you already forget? You have things to do today!”

And then it hits me. I jump out of bed and land on my bedroom floor in a heap. How the hell did I forget?

“Ow…”

…. Now would probably be a good time to introduce myself. My name is Hilda Touko White. People usually call me Hilda or Touko, doesn’t matter which, I’ll answer to both. I’m 16 years old, and today is the day that my best friends and I are setting off on our own Pokemon journey together. And I have apparently slept in a  _ bit _ too late for my mom’s tastes. Speaking of her...

“Hilda, get dressed! Cheren and Bianca are going to be here in half an hour!”

“Shit!”

“Watch your language, dear.”

“Crap, sorry!”

“I’ll be downstairs getting breakfast ready.”

I push myself off of the ground just as my door closes. Okay. First order of business is to shower.

When I’m clean and dressed and have put on enough deodorant to make a dead body smell good, I figure that it’s probably a good time to go downstairs and get breakfast. I take the stairs down two at a time, with my mom’s quiet disapproval echoing in the back of my mind. It doesn’t matter, anyways. In 15 minutes I’ll be ready to go out on the road. I can hear bacon sizzling on the stove when I hit the first floor.

“Morning, mom!”

“Good morning, dear. Feeling more sociable?”

“Yep!” I chirp. It’s definitely the smell of breakfast that’s lifting my mood.

“Good to hear. Sit down, I’ll set everything out.”

I take my seat, buzzing with excitement. This is definitely special treatment. But, hey, it’s a special day.

Breakfast passes quickly, almost too quickly, and I’m left to trudge back up to my room to wait for my friends to show up. I pace, and pace, and pace, and

Was that the doorbell?

“I’ve got it, Hilda!”

A few minutes pass, and I can feel a knot of anxiety forming in my chest. Won’t they hurry up..? I hear footsteps going up the stairs, and my bedroom door swings open.

“Good morning, Hil–oof!”

Cheren doesn’t get to finish before I tackle him in a hug, making him drop the case he was carrying. It takes him a minute to recover from the shock, but once he’s back to Earth, he delivers a sound punch to my arm. “Thanks for the heart attack.”

I snicker in response and release him. Quickly, of course. He’d probably yell if I held him up for much longer. “No problem, grandpa.”

He rolls his eyes at the comment and retrieves the case from the floor.

“So, where’s B?”

“Bianca? She’s probably being held up,” he replies, moving to sit on my bed. He places the case on the sheets and runs his fingers over the textured metal surface. “You know how she is.”

“How her  _ dad _ is,” I say. I sit beside him and inspect the case. I poke the ribbon that’s been neatly taped on top. “If he had it his way, she’d only leave the house if she was covered in bubblewrap.”

He snorts and kicks off his shoes. “Good point. I just wish he wouldn’t bother her on such a big day for us.” He pulls both feet up onto the bed and, with a sigh, falls back onto the mattress. “It’ll probably take her an hour to get here, at the least.”

“Fantastic,” I drawl. “So, d’ya know what Juniper is giving us?”

“Some rare Pokemon. If I remember correctly, we’re getting to choose between a fire-type, a grass-type, and a water-type.”   
I give a low whistle. “Rare Pokemon, huh? Arceus, the professor’s spoiling us.” My fingers are itching to just unlock the case already, but I manage to hold myself back. No, Bianca needed to be here, too. We were going to do this together.

“Jeez, can Bianca take any longer?”

“It’s been five minutes, Cheren. She’ll get here.”

Another 5 minutes pass before the doorbell rings. Cheren sits bolt upright and just about springs off of the bed. There’s a shout from downstairs, a flurry of footsteps, and Bianca bursts through the door, landing flat on her face before she bounces up onto her feet. I join Cheren in engulfing her in a hug.

“So glad you’re here, B!”

She gives us both a squeeze before we release her. “Aaaaa, I’m so sorry I’m late!”

“What held you up  _ this _ time?” I can tell that Cheren is trying not to sound rude, but honestly…that is  _ really _ not his forte.

She blushes and grins guiltily. “I might have, uh, forgotten what time we were supposed to meet up.”

I cover Cheren’s mouth with one hand before he can speak. “Well, it’s good that you made it, B! Now we can get our starters!”

“Oh, yeah!” She’s got her usual smile on her face again, and I can’t help but return the gesture. “Let’s see what we have!”

We crowd my bed and work on unlatching the top of the case. Three Pokeballs have been neatly placed in a row inside. I pick up a piece of paper that’s been placed inside with the Pokeballs.  _ "’I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!’” _ I read.

“Should we release them?” Bianca asks, picking up one of the Pokeballs. They aren’t labelled, for whatever reason.

“Sure,” Cheren says.

I pick up one of the Pokeballs, testing its weight in my hand. It’s not heavy, not by any means, but it’s still got some substance to it. For some reason, it pulses with heat. I toss it in the air, catching it and pressing the release switch with a yell. “Pokemon, come out!”

The ball goes cold and I feel a jolt of electricity briefly course through my body. An arc of light flashes from the button I just pressed, and a small form appears on the ground, barely distinguishable in the bright light. I wince and shield my eyes, waiting for the light to fade. As soon as it does, I take a minute to look at the creature before me.

Oh.

Oh no.

_ It’s adorable. _

A stumpy little Pokemon stands blinking curiously up at me. It snuffles and trots up to me. With a tiny squeal, it butts its snout against my leg. I look over at my friends, who seem occupied with the Pokemon they’d retrieved.

“I know which one I want,” we say in unison.

Cheren clears his throat. “Well, I wanted Oshawott from the start, so this was just very convenient.”

“Oshawott, huh?” I look at the little blue otter in his arms. “Care to enlighten us on what these guys are?” I pick up my orange pig as I speak, and sit down on my bed again. Bianca joins me, the grass-type curled around her neck sighing in content.

“Yeah, I’d like to know what this little guy is!” she says. Her hand reaches up to give her Pokemon a scratch on the top of his head.

“With pleasure,” Cheren hums. “I have Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. He’s a water-type.” He gestures to Bianca. “You have Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. His typing is… self-explanatory.” Finally, he points to me. “You have Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. Again, their typing is pretty self-explanatory.”

“Tepig, huh?” They seem to perk up upon hearing their name. “It’s a cute name but… I think I’d like to give you a nickname soon.” I pause, but nothing seems to come to mind. “Welp, I’ll think of something eventually.” Tepig seems unbothered by this, and nuzzles their nose against my arm. Just like their Pokeball, they radiate a steady heat.

“Hilda, are you even listening?” Cheren groans. I look up at him and note his expression of frustration.

“Huh?”

“Oh, Cheren wants us to battle!”

“What, really? Here?” The Pokemon seem excited at the idea, but, frankly, I have a very bad feeling about it.

“Yes, here. We won’t make a mess. I promise.”

I scowl at him. “I don’t trust you on that.”

He rolls his eyes. “Come on, Hilda. Don’t tell me you aren’t excited to see what these guys can do.”

“I never said that.” The Tepig in my lap tenses with me. Is he  _ really _ going to try and guilt me into a battle?

Bianca clears her throat loudly, and we both turn to look at her. “How about we don’t fight here!” she says, waving her hands. The Snivy nods lazily, still wound around her neck like a bizarre scarf. “Why don’t we just go outside?”

We’re both silent for a beat. “... Sure.”

At Cheren’s confirmation, both Bianca and I hop off of the bed. While he puts his shoes on, we head downstairs. “Jeez,” I mumble, shoving my hands in my pockets, “who pissed in his cereal?” Tepig squeals beside me, their little trotters clicking against the wood.

“Aw, don’t get upset, Touko!” Bianca hums. She’s always used my middle name instead of my first. Really, she was the first person to do it, although I’ve never asked her  _ why.. _ “He’s just excited. You know how he is.”

I huff out a sigh and shrug. “Yeah, but does he really have to be so... so…”

“Cheren?”

My eyes bug out for a minute as I choke on my own laughter.  _ “Bianca!” _

She only giggles in reply as we finally hit the first floor. My mom is in the den watching tv, I can hear the announcer’s voice from here. “Moooooom! We’re going ooooouuuuut!”

She appears in the archway separating the kitchen from the den. “Do you have everything, dear?”

“Yep.”

“Your bag?”

“Mhm.”

“Do you have your Cross-transceiver?”

“Yep.”

“Are your clothes already stored? What about food? How—”

“Mom,” I say, interrupting her, “I’ve got everything, don’t worry.” I pat my travel bag, hearing the solid  _ clunk _ of the device inside. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bianca and Cheren slip outside.

“I know, dear,” she sighs out. Without a second thought, I rush up to give her a hug.

“I’ll miss you, mom.”

She hugs me back. I can feel something wet on my shoulder. Is she crying? “I’ll miss you, too, Hilda.” When we pull away, she’s rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. With a small smile, she thumps me on the back. “Go get ‘em, dear.”

Oh, Arceus, am I choking up? I manage a grin of my own. “Will do.” With that, I rush outside to meet with my friends.

“Ready to start?” Cheren asks as soon as he spots me. Oshawott stands proudly beside him, scalchop in hand. “Bianca said we can go first.”

“Roger that. Tepig, you ready?” They snort out a puff of flame and scrape the ground with their feet. “Sounds like a yes to me! Let’s do this!”

“Oshawott! Use Tail Whip!”

“Tepig, tackle ‘im!”

The Pokemon move like lightning. I can see Oshawott swaying his tail to disarm Tepig. But, by the time his move is done, Tepig is already on him. The water-type yelps as my pig tackles him to the ground.

“Tepig, back here!”

“Oshawott, get it!”

“Watch out!”

Tepig squeals and tries to scramble out of the way of Oshawott’s attack. They aren’t able to dodge it, and go down with an aggressive puff of flame. There’s a tussle on the ground, and Tepig manages to break free and jump to my side again. Oshawott is still coming back from his attack.

“Tepig, tackle him again!”

They snort and dart back at Oshawott, catching him with his guard down. The otter is toppled with a cry of surprise. The battle is a blur, but as soon as it calms down and Tepig has jumped back again, I can see that Oshawott has fainted.

“We did it!” I breathe out, scooping up Tepig. I bring them up to my face and press our foreheads together. “We did it! Our first battle, wow…”

“Good job, you two. Hilda, catch,” Cheren produces some medicines from his storage device, tossing some to me. “Heal your Pokemon up. I’ll battle Bianca next, then you can battle her.”

“Fine with me.” I sit on the grass and busy myself with making sure that Tepig is healed up again. Once they’re back to full health, I let them sit in my lap while we watch the battle. It’s painfully slow-paced. Bianca, as much as I love her, is definitely not someone used to giving snap orders. It ends, finally, with Cheren and Oshawott as the victors. Bianca still manages to hold her smile, even though Snivy has been knocked out.

“Wo-o-o-ow, Cheren! You’re good at this!”

I can see a look of pride on his face at Bianca’s compliment. He hands her some medicines, and signals for me to stand up again. “Hilda, your turn to fight Bianca.”

Soon enough, Bianca and I are facing each other, our Pokemon beside us.

“Ready, buddy?” I ask Tepig. They snort and scuff the ground with their hooves. “Alright! Tepig, go! Tackle Snivy!”

It takes a moment for Bianca to react, and the battle trudges onwards. At the end of it, Tepig and I have won. I sigh and flop back onto the grass, with Tepig letting out a tired little chuff and trotting up beside my face. “Good job, buddy,” I mumble, giving them a thumbs-up. I look back up, seeing that Bianca and Cheren are staring down at me. Cheren just raises an eyebrow and drops some medicines onto my stomach. “Ow, fuck!”

“Hilda, we don’t have time for you to… take a nap… or whatever it is you’re doing. The Professor is waiting for us,” he says. “Get up and heal Tepig, we’ve got to get moving.”

I grunt and roll onto my side, then push myself onto my feet. He’s right. We shouldn’t keep Juniper waiting. There’s always time to chill out once she’s given us her spiel.

-

Juniper’s lab is on the outskirts of Nuvema Town, right beside Route 1. Although our hometown is certainly small (There’s probably less than 100 people living here.), and my friends and I live close by, the walk there is certainly nothing to sneeze at. By the time we’ve made our way to the lab, the sun is at its peak in the sky, beaming harshly on our backs. Snivy and Tepig seem to love the sunlight; Snivy is draped over Bianca’s beret, basking in the light, while Tepig is puffing out little plumes of flame and squeaking contentedly. Before we enter the lab, however, Bianca stops dead in her tracks.

“Oh, gosh, can you wait for me for a minute? I… have to take care of something!”

“Be quick ab—And she’s gone,” Cheren sighs out as Bianca dashes away. He looks over at me, crossing his arms. “Hilda, can you go follow her? If I know her as well as I think I do, she’s probably heading back home.”

He doesn’t need to finish his thoughts for me to get the message. “Rescue her from Dadzilla, got it.” I crack my knuckles and look down at Tepig. “Ready to witness a  _ real _ battle, buddy?” It cocks its head to the side at my words. “You’ll see what I mean.”

“Hurry  _ up, _ Hilda…

“Fine, fine! C’mon.” I walk down the dirt path towards Bianca’s house, with Tepig at my heels. The house is quiet, from the outside, at least. I creep up to the front door and press my ear against the wood.

_ “No, no, a thousand times no!” _

_ “B-But daddy—!” _

_ “No ‘buts’! You are staying home and that is  _ **_final_ ** _!” _

… Yep, that’s yelling I’m hearing. Time to be Bianca’s knight in shining armor. I knock loudly on the door before walking in, as I usually do.  _ “HEY, BIANCA, HEY, MR. BLANCHE!” _ I shout. I waltz over to Bianca and link arms with her, taking advantage of her surprise. “Good afternoon, Mr. Blanche! So sorry to be stealing your daughter away so soon,” I grin as I speak, carefully watching his face, “but Juniper needs us at the lab, and we’ve gotta get a move on!” I start pulling Bianca towards the door, whistling cheerfully as Mr. Blanche stares at us in shock. As soon as we’re outside and the door is closed behind us, I let Bianca go. She lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Touko,” she says with a grateful smile.

“No problem, B. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” She straightens up, and Snivy chirrups from his perch on her beret. “Let’s get going!” We head back to the lab as quickly as we can.

Before we reach Cheren, she pulls me close and whispers, “Let’s keep that a secret, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Back already? It’s good that you didn’t get held up too long, ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

“Mhm.”

When we enter the lab, the Professor is… well… not really here to greet us.

“Professor Juniper!” I shout. “We’re here!”

“Just a minute!”

I hear Bianca take in a sharp breath beside me, and look over to see that her hands are trembling, just barely. I reach over and grab her hand, squeezing gently. “Nervous?”

She laughs, her cheeks going red. “Yeah, just a little bit.”

“Me, too,” I find myself saying. “It’s scary, leaving home. But, hey. We’ll be here for each other, yeah?

“Right!”

“Mm,” Cheren looks occupied with trying to see if Juniper has shown up yet. What’s taking her so long..? “Where  _ is _ she?” he mutters.

“Right here,” the Professor replies as she walks up to us. She beams, looking us all over. “It’s great to see you all here! Let me introduce myself again, hm? My name is—”

“Professor Juniper,” Cheren finishes for her, “we already know.”

I have to resist the urge to groan. Juniper seems unfazed, though. She clucks her tongue and continues, “Come, come, Cheren, now is not the time to take things lightly! Today is a very special day for all of you, so let’s treat it with some formality. That being so, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence.” She rattles off her speech like she’d been practicing, and, now that I think of it… she probably  _ has _ been practicing. She gives us all a once-over and raises both eyebrows. “Oh, well, that’s unusual! You’ve already had a Pokemon battle! That must be why.. it feels as though your Pokemon already trust you! Have you all given them nicknames yet?”

“No, Professor.”

“How about you all do that, then? Giving a Pokemon a nickname helps establish strong bonds between you and your partner.”

“Hm, sounds like a good idea,” Cheren muses.

“I’ll give it a shot.” I crouch down until I’m at eye level with Tepig. “Okay, buddy, let’s see… How do you feel about the name Barbeque?” They squeal and shake their head. “Don’t worry, don’t worry! That was a joke, buddy.” I pat them on the head, and, I swear to Arceus, they roll their eyes. “Hm… How about Ember? D’ya think it’s stereotypical enough for you or should we go deeper?” Tepig snorts, nodding as they do. “Ember it is, then!”

I look up at Juniper. She’s got a smile on her face. “Here, let me show you how to register nicknames.”

-

Juniper clears her throat. “Now that that is taken care of, let’s get back down to business, hm? So, as for why I gave all of you Pokemon—”

“It’s for the Pokedex, right?”

Both Bianca and I wince. Seriously? Again? Still, Juniper is unfazed.

“I am astonished! Nice work Cheren! You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you? Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake. The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region! This is my request. Hilda! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?"

With that, she finishes her speech with a pleased smile.

… The Pokedex, huh? It…  _ would _ be nice to have another thing to travel for, and I’d be able to know way more about my Pokemon…

“I’ll do it,” Cheren says almost automatically,

“Fantastic! Hilda. Bianca, how about you?”

“Uhh…”

“Sure!” Bianca replies.

Well, if my friends accepted… “Alright, Professor.”

-

“... So how much do you two wanna bet that she had a script?”

Bianca starts giggling, while Cheren only rolls his eyes. “Please tell me you weren’t just thinking about that while she was talking to us.”

“Ugh, of course not, ye of little faith.” I place a hand on my chest and swoon. “But, seriously, she  _ had _ to have been practicing! Nobody just says that kinda stuff off the top of their head, yeah?”

“If this is going to be all you talk about until we get to the Professor, I’m going up ahead,” Cheren sighs out. Ackers, his Oshawott, chitters in agreement.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Cheren!” Bianca says, crossing her arms. “C’mon, get back here!”

“Yeah, c’mon, man!”

“What does it matter if I go a little bit ahe-”

“We need to take our first step on Route One together, of course!” Bianca states firmly. “You  _ do _ want to start  _ our _ Pokemon journey together, right?”

“... Well, yes.”

“Good! Let’s go!”

We make our way to the entrance to Route 1. Beyond the sign is a long swathe of tall grass swaying in the wind. There’s a faint scent of the sea in the air, probably because Route 1 is right up against the ocean. I grab Bianca’s hand, and she does the same with Cheren. Ember presses close to my leg, peering out at the unfamiliar territory.

“You guys ready?” I ask my friends.

“As ready as ever.”

“Yep!”

“Alright!”

“One…

“Two…

“Three!”

With that, we take our first step onto Route 1, and our journey officially begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe Explanations
> 
> Storage - I've always liked the idea that Trainers (Yes, I capitalize the term fight me-) and other people in the Pokemon world utilize technology similar to that which is used for Pokemon storage to keep other non-living items on them while out and about! After all, how else would someone carry a couple hundred potions on them, along with the other 500 miscellaneous items? :3c So, in this iteration of the Pokemon universe, people have lightweight storage devices in their bags for the sake of convenience. Plus, you can transfer them easily. Users utilize a simple touchscreen menu to access their belongings.
> 
> X-Transceivers - These function almost like a partial smartphone, although they're primarily for calling other devices, they have a couple of other features. Specifically, they can also take photos, record video and audio, and have ports to hook up to other devices and upload media.
> 
> Have any questions about the world? Ask in the comments, and I'll explain in a reply and in the next chapter's end-notes!
> 
> I'll end this off with a question:  
> Should I have some future chapters switch from Hilda's POV (With indication, of course), or keep it to her perspective? This would happen rarely, as only certain... _circumstances_ would call for a possible change in perspective, and I'm still debating on whether or not to do it.


	2. Keeping it Bizarre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is here  
> I really worked on getting this one written up early, ended up having one day of buffer time, eheh. I'm getting better at this whole schedule thing! Waiting to post a chapter, though, is killing me, ahah.  
> Anyways, enjoy~!

The grass is so tall that it almost reaches my hip. The only reason why I can tell where Ember is is because the grass moves around wherever they trot. The first step onto Route 1 hadn’t really been that… magical, if I’m honest with myself. Juniper’s tutorial on catching Pokemon had had the same amount of impact. It was… well…  _ disappointing. _ And now, Cheren and Bianca have me roped into a Pokemon catching contest.

“Ember,” I say, sitting down on the ground, “I just really want to get to Accumula Town. How about you?”

They nod.

“Yeah, I had a feeling. Let’s just try to get to Accumula as fast as possible, yeah?”

I get up, and return to wading through the tall grass. Every once in awhile, a curious Patrat or Lillipup pops up to battle us.

“You know, Ember,” I start out, wiping the sweat from my brow and looking up at the sun as it starts to set, “maybe I should catch a Pokemon. Y’know, so we don’t show up empty-handed.”

I hear them snort in agreement. I cup my hands around my mouth and shout, “Hey! Are there any Pokemon here that wanna join a Trainer?”

The grass rustles, and a Lillipup’s little nose pops out, followed by the rest of the ‘Pup. She yips and takes a battle-ready stance. I pull out a Pokeball in preparation. “Alright, Ember, we’re aiming to  _ weaken _ here, not knock out, ‘kay?”

Another snort. “Let’s do this! Ember, tackle!” I bounce the Pokeball in my hand, watching the tussle in the grass before me. “Get back, buddy, I’m gonna give it a try!”

Ember scrambles back to my heel just as I toss the little machine. “Pokeball, go!”

The Lillipup vanishes into the ball. One shake. Another. Another…  _ Click. _

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. “Gotcha, girl.” I look at the Pokeball critically. “A nickname… How about…” I pause, letting the ball sit in my palm. “How… about… uh… Pup… cilla… Yeah! Pupcilla!”

Ember snorts, briefly illuminating our little clear spot with a puff of flame. They nod quickly once they see my eyes on them.

“Aaaalright! Pupcilla it is!” I register her nickname and rise to my feet. Now to get to Accumula Town as fast as humanly possible. “Race you to the end of Route One, Ember!”

I bolt down the grassy field, hearing an indignant honk from behind me.

-

“Hey, B, hey Cheren,” I manage to gasp out while I’m folded over, hands on my knees.

“Touko, you’re a mess!” Bianca says, leaning over to try and look me in the eyes. “Are you okay?”

“... Well, uh, I ran all the way here.”

“Of course,” Cheren comments with a sigh. “Well at least you got here before the sun set completely.” I look up at him as I continue trying to catch my breath. He looks both frustrated and relieved.

“... Awww, you’re concerned about me! You really  _ do _ care!” I coo.

He rolls his eyes. “I always cared, Hilda, but now that we’re out on the road, you  _ really _ need to start being more careful.”

“Psh, I’m always careful! ‘Sides, I have Ember here to keep me safe! Plus…” I retrieve Pupcilla’s Pokeball from my bag. “We have a new member of the family! That’s, like,  _ double _ the safety!”

“Oooh, that reminds me! Let’s compare how many Pokemon we caught!” Bianca says as she digs around in her own bag. “Uhhhh… here we go! I have two Pokemon with me! How about you guys?”

“Two,” I reply, releasing Pupcilla as I speak. I kneel down to ruffle her fur as she blinks curiously up at my friends and their Pokemon.

“I just have the one,” Cheren says. He gestures down to Ackers, who’s sitting on the grass beside him.

Bianca grins. She does a little twirl, accompanied by a drowsy whine from Vinny, her Snivy. “Yay! That means Hilda and I win!”

Cheren smiles, just a bit, at her enthusiasm. “Congratulations.”

“So, Juniper said she’d be waiting for us here, didn’t she?” I ask as I dote on Pupcilla. Ember butts their head up against my free hand, and I start giving them scritches as I continue, “Then, where is she?” (For a second, I feel a flash of deja vu.)

“Eh, I’m sure she—” Cheren is interrupted by our X-Transceivers ringing simultaneously. “That must be her!”

We each answer the call and are greeted by Juniper’s smile. “Hello there, kids!”

“Hey, Professor!” I say.

“Good evening, Professor Juniper,” Cheren greets her, “Where are you?”

“Yeah, we’re at the end of Route One!” Bianca chimes in.

“Oh, I’m in front of the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town. It shouldn’t be too hard to spot, so don’t worry!”

-

The Accumula Town Pokemon Center is, in fact, pretty easy to spot. After 5 solid minutes of walking straight to the center of town, of course. By the time we get there, it’s dark out, and the only things keeping the sidewalks lit are the streetlamps and the faint glow of the moon. However, we can still spot Juniper’s distinct ice cream swirl hairdo against the bright light coming from the blue and red building.

“Evening, Professor!” I shout as I bound up to her, with Pupcilla and Ember hot on my heels. I hear Cheren muttering behind me. Something like,  _ ‘I thought she was  _ tired.’

“Whoah, Touko, wait u-u-up!”

“Good to see you all here!” Juniper hums once we’re standing in front of her, her hands on her hips. “This is, as I’m sure you all know, a Pokemon Center! Come, come, I’ll show you around!”

The automatic doors slide open as we walk inside. Immediately, the harsh artificial light hits my eyes and I cringe, blinking away the bright spots. My two little partners press close to my feet. There’s only the four of us, the nurse, and some shop employees in the lobby. One of the young men at the registers is falling asleep on his hand—he jolts back awake with a snort when he sees our little group stride in.

“Here, go up to the nurse and heal your Pokemon, and I’ll start up the tour!” Juniper points out every little feature of the center, starting from the store to the little sitting area. She finishes off the tour by directing us back to one of the cashiers, the tired man from when we first entered. “They also have rooms for travellers to stay in! It’s pretty convenient, since most towns in Unova don’t usually have many places to stay at, and camping outside isn’t always feasible.”

The man yawns and nods slowly. “Everything she said is right.” He gestures to Cheren, Bianca, and me. “Kids like you three get a discounted room cost if you show your Trainer Cards. There’s some basic cooking appliances in each room and attached bathrooms. They aren’t anything fancy, but they work just fine.” He starts tapping options on his register’s screen as he says, “Speaking of rooms, we have two open right now. I think something’s going on in town tomorrow, so we’re pretty full up. You want to book ‘em?”

“Yes, please,” Cheren replies, pulling out his Trainer Card. He looks back at Bianca and I before we have the chance to grab our own cards. “I’ll pay for them both, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, wow, thanks, Cheren!” Bianca says with a wide grin.

“Thanks, man.” I wait a beat, then another, anticipating the catch that usually comes with these kinds of deals. But there is none. I let out a quiet breath out of relief.

“It’s no problem, you two.”

The cashier hands us our keys, with the room numbers on a slip of paper. “The overnight rooms are in the back, door is under the staircase on the same side of the building as the sitting area. Make sure you’re going into the entrance labelled ‘Hostel’, we’ve had a couple kids accidentally go into the medical corridor before.”

“Got it. Have a good night!” Cheren says.

-

I scroll through my storage device, looking for my sleeping bag. “‘Least they had one bunk bed room left,” I comment as I finally find it in the general pouch.

“Yeah,” Bianca says as she spreads out her own sleeping bag on the top bunk. “Too bad they don’t have any sheets, though…”

“Eh, it’s the middle of summer, we don’t really need anything more than our sleeping bags.” I look over at the pop-up dining table, where we’ve set up food bowls for the Pokemon. “So, who’s cooking tonight?”

“Oh! I can probably whip something up!” She pats the mattress of her bunk decisively, and then scurries down the ladder to prepare dinner.

I finish setting up my bunk and sit at the table, alternately watching the Pokemon eat and Bianca cook. “What’re you making?”

“Just baked beans,” she replies. “I made sure to get a few cans yesterday, just in case I didn’t have time this morning.”

I raise an eyebrow at this. She had planned out things more than I expected. I return my attention to the Pokemon. Ember and Pupcilla are play-fighting on the floor, tumbling over each other and making sounds that I guess are the Pokemon equivalent to laughter. Vinny is still wound around Bianca’s shoulders, fast asleep from what I can tell, and her own Lillipup is napping on the floor. It’s… nice. Calm.

It’s weird, really, I don’t even feel too homesick.

-

“Gooooood moooorning Touko!”

_ “Please make the light shut up.” _

Bianca’s cheerful shouts are accompanied by  _ all _ of our Pokemon yipping, squealing, and what-have-you in an attempt to get me out of bed.

“Can’t I just  _ sleep for five more minutes?” _

“Breakfast is getting cold!”

“I’m up, I’m up!”

She giggles as I scramble out of my sleeping bag. “Oh, Cheren called while you were sleeping,” she says as I practically inhale what looks like scrambled eggs. “He’s meeting us in the lobby in fifteen minutes.”

_ “What?!” _

“Better get ready!”

I can tell that she’s pleased with being the first one ready for once. I just groan and let her have this small victory as I hop around the room haphazardly and get dressed.

-

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, B?” I ask Bianca for the hundredth time. She’s planning on exploring Accumula Town without Cheren or me with her, and, to be frank… we’re worried.

“Uh-huh! I have Vinny and Harriet here with me, you two don’t have to worry so much!” she replies, hands on her hips. Harriet gives a yip for emphasis.

Cheren sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Fine. Just remember that we’re meeting up back at the Pokemon Center at noon, okay?”

“Roger that!” With that, Bianca walks away, merging into the crowd.

“Ah, man, I hope she doesn’t get into any trouble…” I mutter as soon as she’s out of earshot.

“We’ll just have to see what happens,” Cheren says. He adjusts his glasses and looks out at the early morning hustle and bustle. “Hey, do you see that?”

“Eh?” I follow his gaze and see a small procession heading up to what looks like a stage in the park nearby. “Oh, man, what’s going on over there?”

“Looks like that’s why the Center’s all booked up,” he muses, putting a thoughtful hand to his chin. I grab his arm, getting a surprised yelp from him. “Hey!”

“Come on, let’s check it out!” I pull him over to join the crowd, our Pokemon following close behind us. “Dude, look at those banners!” The demonstrators, or whatever they are, stand at attention, dressed in full armor and carrying big, professional-looking banners. The pennants are emblazoned with a bold blue “P”.

“I wonder what they’re here for…”

A hush falls over the crowd as a tall man shrouded in a heavy cloak marches up to the stage. He cuts an intimidating figure, the collar of his cloak and his long green (Green?) hair framing his face in a way that makes him give off a powerful aura.

“Thank you for gathering here today,” he says, his voice booming over the crowd. “I am Ghetsis. I come here representing Team Plasma.”  _ Plasma. _ Why does that name sound familiar..? “I am here to speak about Pokemon liberation.”

_ “What?” _ Cheren and I whisper in unison. The crowd around us erupts in confused mutters. Pokemon liberation? What the hell is he talking about?

“Yes, liberation! I am sure that many of you believe that humans and Pokemon are equal partners who live and work together out of love and necessity! But that is not the case!”

I feel Ember and Pupcilla press closer to my heels. My heart skips a beat. Just what is he saying?

“Pokemon are subject to the will of humans! We push them around and give them orders, assuming that this is the right way to treat these creatures. Pokemon are different than humans, but they are still sentient beings with wills of their own. They do not deserve the treatment we give them!

“So then, how do we fix this problem, this injustice!”

The mutters grow in volume, but are quickly silenced again.

“The only way that Pokemon can truly become equals to us, is through liberation! Pokemon can only become happy when they are free! I implore you all…” His gaze sweeps over the crowd. His one visible eye meets my eyes for a beat, and I suddenly feel the sharp discomfort of being examined inside and out. Then, the feeling lifts, and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. “Consider the relationship between people and Pokemon, and, from there… the correct way to proceed. Thank you all, again, for your attention.”

The guards snap to attention and the demonstrators march offstage and out of sight. The crowd breaks out of its nervous trance, and people begin to speak freely, whispering about what had just happened. I drop to my knees and open my arms to embrace Ember and Pupcilla. My little Lillipup whines and licks my cheek. Ember squeals softly, pressing their snout into my shoulder.

“It’s okay, guys, I’m not leaving you…” I whisper. “We’re a family now.”

I look over at Cheren, who has a stoic expression on his face. However, he’s holding Acker’s paw in a firm grip, and I can see the tension in his stance.

“What a bunch of nuts, huh?” I breathe out.

“... I suppose.”

I tilt my head at his strange reply, but quickly return to reassuring my little team. Suddenly, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I freeze, then look up at the owner of the hand.

My gaze meets an unfamiliar pair of piercing steel-gray eyes. My breath hitches in my throat.

The stranger says something, but it’s too quick for me to catch.

“I’m sorry, what?” Cheren says, catching the man’s attention. “Slow down, we can’t understand you.”

The stranger sighs and rolls his eyes, as if we’re just annoying him. He looks back at me, and I get the feeling of being examined again. A shiver rolls down my spine.

“Your Pokemon,” he finally says, slower now. His voice is deep and smooth, and I can’t help but listen intently to his words. “Just now… it was saying…”

“... Saying? I’m sorry… what?” I manage to choke out. This is all so sudden, so strange… Who the hell  _ is _ this person? And… wait, why does  _ he _ have green hair, too?

    I’m snapped out of my thoughts once more. He sighs again, sounding more disappointed this time. “Ah… You can’t hear it, either, then… What a shame.”

“I don’t—”

He holds out a hand, the same one that had scared me earlier, effectively shutting me up. I take it and give it a firm shake before he finally speaks again.

“My name is N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He Is Here
> 
> Universe Explanations
> 
> Pokemon Centers - I like the idea that Pokemon Centers in some regions also have a part that acts as a hotel/hostel, so I'm running with that here. It just wouldn't make much sense for there to be nowhere for kids and such to stay that isn't outside or a private residence if they're traveling and there's a storm or other severe weather, especially not in a world like Pokemon's universe, where there's such an emphasis on Pokemon journeys.


	3. Keeping it Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little off-schedule, but I'd like to reassure my readers that this will be continued! =o=  
> (Warning for Personal Bullshit TM ahead!)  
> I've been going through a bit of a rough time for the past few months, and recently, with the end of the school year approaching, my depression has hit me hard. Along with finals rolling around and the end of AP testing (Hoping for a 5 on that Euro exam!), I haven't had much time or muse to write this. Nonetheless, I'm back in the groove! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one should be up on Tuesday!

    N. What a weird name. I somehow  _ don’t _ manage to fuck things up and say that out loud, though. “Nice. I’m Hilda Touko White,” I say, standing up. I’m still holding my Pokemon, so it’s more than just a little bit tough to get back on my feet. “People call me Hilda or Touko, doesn’t matter what you call me.”

“... Hm. I suppose I’ll just see which I prefer. And your… friend, I assume?”

“Cheren,” he replies automatically. He adjusts his glasses and narrows his eyes at N. “Cheren Noir. You from around here?”

“I am from Unova, yes.”

“Not what I asked but whatever…” Cheren says under his breath.

I can’t stop staring at N, however. “Your hair is green,” I mumble, staring blankly at N. Wait, shit, did he hear that—

“Yes, it is. Is there something wrong with that?” He tilts his head, watching me as I flounder for a response.

“Uh, no? It’s just… strange, that’s all.”

“Is it now?” His stare is piercing, but there’s no real anger behind it. Just confusion.

“Y-yeah.” Damn it, why am I stuttering? “Green hair isn’t really common, y’know?”

He just continues to stare, furrowing his brow (His eyebrows are green, too? Does that mean he’s a natural... green...et…?) “Hm.”

“So,” Cheren says, directing N’s attention (and his stare thank  _ Arceus) _ away from me, “why, exactly, did you come over here?”

“Like I said,” N replies, crossing his arms over his chest (He’s wearing a  _ turtleneck _ under that shirt? Is this man out of his mind?), “I heard your Tepig say something… odd.” He gestures to Ember, who snuffles curiously. “Is that so?” He locks eyes with me again.

“... Uh…”

“Hilda,” he says, stepping closer, enough for me to see all the little specks of dark and light color in his irises, “your Pokemon says that Trainers get to know each other through battle. If that is so…”

“Oh, jeez, you want to battle me, huh?” I sigh and gently set down Ember and Pupcilla. I look back up at N. He’s scowling. “... Or not? What’s with the face?”

“I would rather not have a battle,” he states, getting even closer. I can feel his breath on my face.

My nose scrunches up. “Hold that thought. Back up, man, I shouldn’t be able to smell your breakfast right now.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Look, as nice as your face is, I’d rather have it not be so close to mine.” I punctuate this with a few exaggerated hand gestures—wait.  _ Wait. _ Did I seriously just say that—

“Very well.” N takes a few steps back, thankfully not commenting on what I said about his face. “Well, then, will you battle me?”

“Sure, whatever. If that’s what you want.” His attitude is seriously starting to irk me. What is  _ with _ him not sticking with one opinion?

“I do not like seeing my friends be hurt,” he begins as he takes out a single Pokeball, “but I  _ would _ like to hear your Pokemon’s voice again. Very well, then. Purrloin, my friend, come out!” A little cat Pokemon appears in a flash of light, staring intently at Ember and Pupcilla. He mews, his tail lightly flicking in the air.

“Alright, guys, let’s do this! Pupcilla, up front!”

She bounds in front of me, her little pink tongue sticking out of her mouth.

“Good luck, Hilda!” Cheren exclaims. He moves to sit on the little divider between the planter box and the sidewalk to watch the battle. He pushes up his glasses and they catch the light for a moment. Yep, he’s in full analysis mode, now.

Better give him a good show.

“Pupcilla?” N mutters, frowning. “What a poor nickname choice.”

I feel heat rise to my face. What an ass!  _ “Rude! _ Pupcilla, tackle!” She growls, then speeds over to pounce on Purrloin. The Purrloin yowls and lashes out with a pawful of claws. I wince sympathetically when it hits Pupcilla head-on. “I believe in you!” She shoves off of the Purrloin. She snaps her teeth, and then tackles him to the ground. Dust rises up around them as they struggle, and I look up for a split second, meeting N’s eyes.

… They’re so  _ sad. _ The gray is clouded, and, looking at the rest of him, he’s tense.

And then it’s over. Pupcilla, her thick fur coated in dirt, rises out of the dust. She gives a hearty shake, flinging the dirt everywhere, then gives me a wide-eyed smile (I think). She bounds over to me and jumps into my open arms.

“Aww, you did so good! I’m proud of you!” I coo. My fingers card gently through her fur and loosen the tangles. I feel a stare—a glare?—boring into me as I dote on her. I look back at N. He’s kneeling beside Purrloin and carefully stroking his fur. His eyes are fixated on me. “Hey, you and Purrloin did great. Was this your first battle?”

He’s quiet for a moment, bristling briefly as he thinks. “Thank you,” he says finally with some hesitation. “Yes, it was our first battle.” He chews his lip and continues to pet the unconscious Purrloin. His gaze lands on Pupcilla. “I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things…”

“... Uh-huh,” says Cheren from beside me.

I jump nearly a foot in the air. “Shit! When did you get there?” It’s like he just materialized there-!

“Few seconds ago,” he replies. He pulls me to the side, leaning in to mutter to me, “Listen, Hilda, that guy’s a nut. It’s written all over him.”

“He can’t be  _ that _ bad, man. Maybe he’s just a bit weird. Nothing wrong with that,” I whisper back. I glance over at N, meeting his eyes. I’m quick to look away. Nope,  _ way _ too awkward.

“He’s trouble, Hilda. I can tell. Stay away from him.”

“Blah, blah, blah. Cheren, I’m a big girl now. I can handle myself, no need to worry.” With that, I flash him a grin and walk over to N. He has a small object in his hand—a Revive Crystal—, which he cracks open and waves under Purrloin’s nose. The Pokemon wakes up almost instantly. “Ya doin’ okay?” I ask.

He jolts and looks up at me. He doesn’t address me at first, instead choosing to listen to Purrloin chatter softly. His expression darkens for a moment. “I am fine, but my friend…” He makes a quiet noise of annoyance and scoops up Purrloin, cradling him as if he were made of tissue paper. He stands, ignoring me when I offer help up. “I don’t need your assistance,” he bites out. He gives the Pokeballs peeking out of my travel bag a disdainful look.

“Something wrong…?”

“Of course,” he murmurs, running his fingers along Purrloin’s short fur. “That’s it, the missing variable…” He meets my gaze again, eyes blazing with sudden passion. “As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs, they can never become perfect beings. They can never reach their true potential when they are controlled by human beings.”

“I’m sorry, wh—”  


“I have to change this. I have to change the world. For my friends. Until we meet again, Touko.”

And then he’s gone. I’m frozen, watching him as he slips away. My mouth is half-open, ready to say something, but my words are already gone. Cheren sidles up next to me, arms crossed over his chest.  


“... Told you he was crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a burning question you want answered? (Sorry, not sorry.) Ask me in the comments below! I'd love to hear your feedback!


	4. Keeping it Frustrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA  
> It's been a while but I AM ALIVE!  
> The end part of this chapter gave me some trouble, I may rewrite it later, but hey!! I'm back on my game, baby~  
> Enjoy <3

“You know, Cheren, he might be weird, but at least he looks pretty good.”

“Arceus almighty, if you end up getting a crush on some loony…”

“I can appreciate aesthetics from afar, okay?”

We’re walking through town, our starters trailing just behind us while we admire the scenery. Although our day has had a  _ bizarre _ start to it, everything else has been smooth sailing so far. We’ve decided to spend the day just exploring the city—in the past, we hardly left Nuvema Town unless it was for vacation or medical stuff, and Accumula is like a whole different world. It’s all way more polished and modern-looking than Nuvema. Not that Nuvema Town is in the Stone Age or anything, but it’s definitely less…  _ shiny. _

“If you want to ‘appreciate aesthetics’, focus on the city instead of the crazy strangers,” Cheren mutters.

“Sure, whatever,  _ Dad.” _

“Hilda, just  _ listen _ to me. That guy gave me bad vibes. You saw how he acted. Stop being stubborn for  _ one minute _ and  _ think. _ Whatever he’s up to—and I  _ know _ he’s up to something—you don’t want to get caught up in.”

“Ah, shut up. I’m probably not going to see him again. Once in a lifetime encounters, y’know?”

“I know that  _ he _ intends on seeing you again. Keep your guard up.”

-

“Jeez, where  _ is _ she?”

“She just told me she’s heading here, chill out, Cheren.”

He scoffs and scuffs his foot on the pavement. We’ve been waiting outside the Pokemon Center for 10 minutes, but that’s more than enough time for Cheren to get antsy. He paces in a circle once, twice. Ackers and Ember sit at my feet, watching him in curiosity.

“You’re confusing the kids, Cheren.”

“So sorry for worrying about our friend! What if something happened to her? What if that N person found her? What if—”

“Stop acting so neurotic, she  _ just _ called me. She should be here soon,  _ chill. _ You know Bianca.”

_ “Still.” _ His tone is stubborn, but he has that reluctant frown I know all too well. He’ll never admit it, but this is  _ my _ victory.

“I bet you five hundred bucks that she’ll be here in less than a minute.”

“You’re on.”

10 seconds pass.

20.

30.

Come on….

“Heya, guys! Sorry I’m late—!”

“HA! Pay up!”

“Damn!”

He begins to work on transferring the cash to me, all while Bianca stares blankly at us. “Er… did I miss something?”

“Nothing, Bia—”

“Cheren was being a dick and I made a bet with him that you would show up in less than a minute. By the way, hi B!” I smile and wave at her. She waves back, looking bemused.

“Oh, okay? Hi, Touko! Are we going out to lunch, then?”

“Yeah, got anywhere in mind?” I plop down on the ground, bringing my knees up and letting my wrists rest limply on them.

“Hm, well, there was that one restaurant we passed by. The seafood place?” Cheren suggests. “Ackers kept whining and waving at it whenever we passed by.”

I wrinkle my nose. “No way. It’s  _ way _ too expensive. Maybe later, y’know, when we’re rich and famous?” A grin crosses my face, and I reach down to pet Ember’s head. “My lil’ buddy and I will rock the world, and I’ll take you guys out for all the fancy food we could ever want.”

“You say that like you’re the only one who’s going to succeed in life,” Cheren mutters. He rolls his eyes at me, then turns to Bianca. “What about you? Is there somewhere you want to go?”

“Oooh, well, there was this one little café I saw, and there was also a burger place. I think it was a diner! Really cute!”

“Oh, nice! Real question is, though, can we afford it?”

“A diner shouldn’t be too expensive, Hilda.”

“You never know. But, eh, guess there’s no harm in checking it out.” I rise to my feet and signal for Ember to follow. “Lead the way, B!”

“Alrighty!”

-

The diner is, thankfully, affordable. We manage to find a cozy little spot in the back of the place, huddled up in a booth and pressed against the wall. Vinny is still wound around Bianca’s shoulders, while Ackers and Ember are sitting next to Cheren and me.

“Cute place,” I comment as I scratch Ember behind the ear. I watch one of the waitresses pass by, then a waiter. “... Cute staff, too.”

Bianca follows my gaze, then bursts into giggles. “Oh, wow, you’re right!”

Cheren sighs and flicks us both on the forehead.

“Hey!”

“Ah! What was that for?”

“Don’t ogle the staff, it’s creepy,” he says.

“We weren’t  _ ogling, _ just…” I pause. Shit. “Well, okay, maybe we were ogl—Ow!” I lightly rub the spot where he flicked me.

“Just read your menu.”

We end up getting an order of fries to split between us alongside our meals, as well as some food for our Pokemon. We end up catching up on how our days have been. Well… it’s mainly Cheren and I dodging around the topic of N, while also bothering Bianca about if there was any trouble.

“Aw, come on, guys!” she protests, puffing out her cheeks like she always does when frustrated. “I was fine, really! Tell me about  _ your _ day!”

“Well, we explored Accumula. That’s about it,” I reply quickly.

“Come on! There has to be something more!”

“We watched some street performers?”

“That’s not it! I know that’s not it.” Her big green eyes lock with my blue ones. “Something bigger happened, right?”

“... Well…”

“Yeah.”

“Well? Spill! I wanna hear everything!” She leans across the table, beaming at us with a fry already poised for munching.

So we tell her. Everything. The demonstration, which makes her skin go pale and her smile vanish, as well as the encounter with N, which makes her perk right up again and wink at me.

“Wowie, you guys had a really interesting morning, huh? All I did was window shop.”

“Eh, window shopping is way less freaky than what we saw,” I say as I slip a fry to Ember.

“Fanatics are certainly frightening.”

“Their costumes were cool, though.”

Bianca pops another fry in her mouth. “Let’s not talk about the speech! What about that guy you met? N, right?”

“The crazy guy,” Cheren says immediately. I punch his shoulder lightly.

“Nah, not crazy. Eccentric.”

He regards me with a raised eyebrow. “Really, now?”

“Cheren, we can’t really judge him from talking to him for, like, fifteen minutes. Why are you getting all neurotic about one weird person?”

“I’m more worried about you,” he says, crossing his arms.

“What do you mean?” I try to hide the edge in my voice. I don’t need him worrying about me. I don’t  _ need  _ him worrying about me.

“He’s not the only strange person we’re going to meet on our journey. You always get yourself into trouble when you meet his type.”

“I do  _ not,” _ I snap before I can stop myself.

Bianca looks from me to Cheren, then back to me. There’s a note of panic to her gaze, and Vinny wakes up to figure out what the commotion is about.

“Hilda…”

“Don’t fucking… don’t start with this patronizing bull.” My hands clench into tight fists, and I feel my nails begin to bite into my palms. Hot anger starts to build in my gut, and bubbles up to turn my face warm.

“I’m not,” he says. But it’s spoken too slowly, like he’s trying to calm down a little kid. I grit my teeth. I hate it. I hate when he talks to me like this.

“There you go! That fucking tone! I’m not six, I’m sixteen!”

“Hilda, calm down.”

I’m not going to calm down. Not when he’s talking down to me like this. Bianca sees me seething, and reaches across the table to place a hand ever-so-gently on top of mine.

“Touko, wanna go outside?” she asks, smiling brightly at me as she does.

Ember pats me with their hoof and squeals softly. I look down at them, then back at Bianca. “... Yeah.”

She pries my hand open and grips it, pulling me out of the booth and out of the diner. As soon as we’re out and the concerned stares of the other diners are off our backs, she reaches up and touches my forehead.

“Are you feeling okay, Touko?” she asks with a tilt of her head.

“... Just… tense,” I reply. “That encounter with N… it left me feeling really weird, y’know?” I think back to him and his strange behavior. His steely gaze, the determination in his voice as he left.

Bianca laughs, bringing me back. I can’t help but join her. “Not really! But if you’re feeling all antsy, you can always, I dunno, go yell for a bit? That’s what you always do, right?”

“Oh, yeah.” Yelling… yelling’s one way of putting it. “I’ll see you around?”

“Of course!” She suddenly pounces on me, giving me a tight hug. “See ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe Notes:  
> "I bet you five hundred bucks" - In this story, assume that Pokedollars (or whatever you deign to call them) are equivalent to yen. That makes this amount approximately $4.50.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and encouraged! Please, please, please communicate with me, it really encourages me to keep going with this!


	5. Keeping it Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter becomes a second chance, and the heat is killing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most sincere apologies for this super late chapter! I hit a roadblock with this, and was unsure of how to continue with some scenes for weeks at a time!!  
> Some updates and information:  
> I cannot keep this fic on a consistent schedule, updates will be very sporadic due to a number of circumstances including school, my mental+physical health (i n EE D SLEEP), and my ability to actually put words on the page.  
> I GOT A PHONE!! [Related to the next point bear with me,]  
> I have downloaded a notepad app and I am writing a rough outline of what I have planned for this fic!! and when stuff will happen!! and character outlines!! This will definitely help with organizing my thoughts and speeding up my process.  
>  **This fic will be finished.** I am not going to leave it to wither. Like I said earlier, updates will be far apart, but I promise that I will do my best to finish this fic and make it as great as I can!!  
>  Thank you all for your support of Seeking Truth, please enjoy! ^o^

_ “Aaaauuuuuggggggghhhhh!” _

I kick the tree with everything I have. The impact is enough to send a painful jolt up from my ankle and all the way up my calf to my knee. I take a second to stop and let my leg recover, then kick the tree again. The pain is bearable. The pain is reassuring. I take in a sharp gulp of breath. I wind up my arm and land a solid punch on the trunk. Another jolt, this time from my knuckles. When I bring my hand up to my face to inspect it, some of the skin has been torn. There’s a flash of bright red. Blood.

Whoops.

It’s fine, anyways. My head is a bit clearer, and I feel my anger soften. The coil of frustration in my gut unwinds a little, and I plop down heavily in the grass. Ember climbs into my lap, their little hooves bat gently at my face.

“I’m fine, buddy. Better now,” I say, gently patting them on the head. With that, I start looking through my storage device for my little first aid kit. I pause in the middle of my search, though. Are those footsteps? I look up from my bag. “Hey, anyone there?”

“Yes.”

The voice is familiar,  _ really _ familiar, and it doesn’t take too long for me to see why. “... N?” It’s hard not to immediately recognize his green hair or his  _ really fucking stupid choice of clothing seriously why? _ “Why are you here?”

“I heard screaming.” He watches me cautiously, not moving from where he stands. His stare is piercing.

“And?” I retrieve the kit and pull out a roll of gauze, as well as a roll of medical tape.

“One of my friends was frightened. She asked me to check if there was any threat.”

“Friends? A Pokemon, eh?” I put the gauze on my skinned knuckles. “They say something about a teenage girl kicking a tree?”

An amused smile appears on his lips for a moment before vanishing. “No. Although, you’ve certainly piqued my interest. What could have happened in the past few hours to make you start screaming and assaulting the trees?”

“Good question. I got angry,” I say before I bite down on the roll of medical tape. I start pulling off a strip to secure my gauze.

“And your hand?”

I hold up a finger.  _ One second. _ I finish taping up the gauze and drop the roll into my hand. “Punched it, too.”

N stares at me some more. His eyes have widened, just a fraction, and he’s shaking his head. “You are certainly an odd variable.”

“Could say the same ‘bout you.” I put away my kit and inspect my handiwork. “Oi, Greenie,” I say, motioning him over. “Does this look secure enough?”

“... What?” He stays rooted to where he’s standing.

“I said, come take a look at my hand. I wanna make sure this is secure.”

He hesitates before slowly approaching me. Like I’m some kinda wild animal. What a  _ weird _ guy.

“Chill, I don’t bite,” I snark at him. I grin wickedly as a  _ horrible, awful _ thought crosses my mind. “... I mean, unless you’re into that.”

He just stares blankly at me. “What does that mean?”

Well… that was definitely not the reaction I was hoping for. My smile falters. “... Uh… nothing. Never mind, then. Just, come look at it you wimp!”

He finally walks up to me and, surprisingly carefully, takes my hand. He looks over my bandaging critically and turns my hand this way and that. I try and ignore the soothing heat that seeps from his skin to mine. “It looks fine to me,” he says, and suddenly I’m  _ very _ aware of how close he is.

I’m silent. All of a sudden, all I can do is stare blankly at him, my mouth open just a bit. “Oh,” I manage to say after a minute. “Okay. That’s good.” For the second time today, I can see all of the little colors in his irises.

He reaches down suddenly, and I squeal out of surprise. What the fu- Oh. He starts petting Ember and muttering softly to them.

“Your Pokemon says that you and your friends were discussing our meeting over lunch.”

Wait, what? I process this for a second, and then my jaw drops.  _ “Ember!” _ I shriek, clasping a hand over my mouth. “You don’t just tell people that kinda stuff!”

He raises both eyebrows. “... You really believe me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” I say. “That... that is definitely something you couldn’t know without asking someone who was there. And, well, it’s the truth, right?”

He seems to be caught off-guard by my last question. “Yes, it is.”

“Then I’ll believe it. You can talk to Pokemon, no debate needed.”

“A strange variable, indeed…” There’s a spark of wonder in his eyes. He shakes it away after a moment, though, and rises to his feet. “I must leave, Touko. But I expect to see you again soon.” He smiles crookedly. “Although, certainly not as soon as this meeting was.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” I say quickly. “I’ll see you around.”

N nods at me, then vanishes back into the trees. I can’t help but stare at the spot where he’d just been standing. With a grunt, I flop onto my back and lie there spread-eagle. Ember trots over beside my head and, after a quick little spin, plops down beside me. I cover my face with both hands.

“Oh Arceus,” I whisper. My eyes squeeze shut, then snap open again Repeat. Repeat. I breathe in, slow and steady.  _ “Oh, Arceus.” _

Ember squeals softly and reaches out a hoof to tap my cheek.

“I’m in deep, buddy.”

They tilt their head at me.

“Yeah, it’s been like… less than a day… but, well!  _ Damn _ he’s cute!”

I lie there for a few minutes and let my thoughts simmer. It takes a puff of hot air from Ember to send me back to reality.

“Ow!” I sit bolt upright and rub my arm. “Okay, okay, no more zoning out.” My fingers curl around my bag’s strap and tug it closer to my body. “Distractions. That’s what I need. Wanna go train?”

They nod at me, and, after summoning Pupcilla to get her okay, we set out.

-

Route 2 is just about the same as Route 1. Except it’s a lot more hilly. The grass is sparser, too, but clumped together. We spend what are definitely at least 3 hours wading through the long grass, working on getting stronger. By the first hour, I’m already regretting not putting on sunscreen. By the second hour, I’m sweating something awful and chugging a bottle of sports drink just to stay lucid. By the third, well. I’m pretty sure that I’m about to combust.

“Shit,” I gasp out as I collapse under the shade of one of the trees. I fumble for my bag. “Pupcilla, can you just… drag out my storage device?”

She hops over and gives me the machine. I tap at the screen a couple times, trying and failing to get the blessed water.

“Guys, if I die, tell my mom that I’m sorry about that one time I ate all the chocolate in the house and puked on the new carpet.”

I poke the display a few more times. “Come  _ on, _ just give me my damn electrolytes…” Finally, finally, I manage to get to the food and drinks pocket. My drink appears on top of the machine, still nice and cold. Arceus  _ bless. _ I weakly punch the air. “Ha, Hilda: one. Stupid machine: zero.”

Now for the real challenge: Opening the bottle before I pass out.

-

“Hilda, I don’t mean to be rude, but you look like shit.” Cheren has a look of disapproval (and disgust.) etched on his face as soon as he gives me a once-over. He’s standing right where I need him to be the least: in front of the door to Bianca’s and my room at the Pokemon Center.

“Shut up and get out of the way, I need a shower,” I grumble. I’m covered in sweat and grime, and I don’t think there’d be anything better than feeling the pound or whatever of gross fall off.

“I can see that,” he drawls. He pauses and wrinkles his nose. “And  _ smell _ it.”

“Nice to know, move it.”

He laughs and steps aside. I punch him in the arm as I pass, making sure to rub some of the dirt on his sleeve. His surprised squawk is the last thing I hear before I shut the door behind me.

“Touko, did something happen while you were venting?” Bianca asks. She’s on the floor with her Lillipup and grooming his fur. “You’re all dirty!”

“Bleh, it’s hot out and most of this is all sweat. Mind if I steal the bathroom for a while?”

“Go ahead!”

“Thanks, B.”

I bathe my Pokemon first. It’s only right, after all, they were the ones doing the battling. They deserve a bit of pampering. As soon as they’re clean, I strip and get in the shower. As I wash off the day’s dirt and sweat, I think back to this morning and my encounters with N.

“What a weird guy…” I whisper into the steamy air. My lips quirk into a grin. “Hey, Ember, Pupcilla, is it bad that I wouldn’t mind seeing that guy again?” I clear some of the mist from the shower door and peek out to see their reactions. Neither of them make eye contact with me. Ember scuffs the tiled floor with their hoof. “... You can be honest, guys.”

They exchange glances. Pupcilla is the first one to nod, then Ember. I groan and slide my hand down my face. “Aw, seriously? You guys, too?”

I stew under the hot water for a few more minutes. All I can think about is him and the weird feeling I got around him. He’s bad news. But I can’t help but want to know more.

Ember hops away from me as I leave the shower and towel off. With the grime went most of today’s negative feelings. It’s nice. Like something heavy’s been lifted off of my shoulders.

“Geez… with how long I’ve been gone, I bet B thinks I drowned…”

-

“Twice in one day! Touko, this has to mean something!”

I sigh and poke at the rubbery microwave nuggets. “I doubt it, B,” I mutter. I give my dinner another experimental poke. “Are these even food…?”

Bianca examines her own food. “Uh… You know, I’m not sure. Hey, wait!” Her cheeks puff up and flush red. “No changing the subject!”

“B, we’re beating a dead Rapidash with this. I talked to a guy twice, he’s kinda weird and has a nice face. Nothing more to it than that, yeah?”

She pouts and waves a nugget at me. “It’s not like it’s every day your best friend meets a cute guy! Plus… it sounds like he was interested in you! It’s too perfect!”

“Whatever, things like that come and go. I’ve got more pressing stuff. Gotta get my team ready for our first gym!” As I speak, I slip one of my chicken nuggets under the table for Pupcilla to inspect.

“Oooooh yeah!” Bianca clasps a hand over her mouth as her eyes go wide in realization. “We’re doing a gym circuit! I totally forgot!”

“Already? It’s been, like, a day.”

“Aw, don’t be mean!”

I laugh, and that stupid, unnecessary topic is pushed away as we wash down our sad little dinner with water and small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u guys have anything to ask me or want to just chat please hit me up in the comments or on my tumblr, seraphsword-seraphs  
> <3


End file.
